


Five times Kylo Ren accidentally touched Hux's butt and the one time he didn't

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, accidental butt touch, hallway rutting, newly met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: a tumblr prompt fillHux and Kylo have only recently met with Kylos arrival on board. Kylo seems a bit clumsy at times and creates awkward situations.





	

 

It was no different than any other cycle. Hux woke on time as usual, prepared for the day, and left his room with his usual scowl. He had a meeting with with that cycles crew about safety after several crew members were caught participating in inappropriate behavior.

Upon entering the room he immediately noticed the atmosphere was tense and he gave a quick sweep of the room to see the tall masked figure near the back, head slightly tilted back that gave the image that Kylo was watching the room. Hux knew better though, the way Kylos body leaned gave him away as to watching Huxs movement. He refused to keep eye contact and marched forward as if Kylo wasn’t there and proceeded with the meeting. 

 

Everything went as planned and Hux was gathering up his paperwork as he felt a brush along his backside. He froze, the muscles in his arm twitched as he refrained from reacting. He could hear the low breathing of Kylos mask behind him as he passed by. He gripped the edge of the table until he heard the door shut behind him and was left in silence.

 

The next time they were on the bridge. Hux looked over the silently working crew at the many glowing screens with intense concentration. One little mistake could be their downfall and he would not allow it under his watch. He was aware of a sudden presence behind him when he felt Kylos saber hilt press into his backside momentarily as he walked by and stopped at his side. There had been plenty of room on the walkway so why did he stand so close.

 

“What are you doing Ren.” He spoke in barely over a whisper, still facing forward and taking in everything on the displays. The knight tilted his head to the side. Even though Hux couldnt see his face the movement was read as confusion. 

 

“I do not know what it is that you ask of me General. I am simply here to watch over the bridge. Just like yourself. Is that not what co commanders do?” His voice was even beneath the static of his mask and for some reason that agitated him. As quickly as he arrived Kylo left and Hux only had his thoughts then. 

 

It was a week later and Hux found himself in the gym several hours after the end of his shift. He had been finding it difficult to fall into slumber that night so he made the decision to exercise until his body forced itself into exhaustion. He was covered in sweat as he pulled down the bar on the machine, a slow burn settled between his shoulders. The creak of the door as it slide open gave Hux a small startle but he didnt look to see who entered. What did it matter to him or them? He was allowed in this space just like everyone else. There was silence that followed after that put Hux on guard. His blaster was there only a few feet from him and a good lunge would reach it. His hands were still on the bar when the voice spoke aloud. 

“General.” His hand slipped and an arm reached from behind to grab the bar before the weights hit the ground. Huxs elbow went straight for the ribs and was met with solid resistance. A second hand came up to grip the other end of the bar and Kylo pulled down, his arms pressed along side Huxs. He felt hot as all of Kylo crowded against his backside. 

“Careful now we wouldn’t want our leader to injure himself.” Kylo let go of the bar and slipped away leaving Hux to gently let the weights drop. He gathered up his belongings and was almost to the door when Kylo spoke again.

 

“There is no reason for you to leave because of me.” His tone almost seemed bored as if he didnt care if Hux stayed or not. He stopped for a moment at the door and hated himself for hesitating.

“I’m done here.”

 

He didn’t understand Kylos behavior. He acted like he was unaware of what he was doing. He had to be aware, there was no way he was doing these things by accident. It had happened again, this time Hux had been absorbed in his data pad and almost crashed right into him. Kylo for some kriffing reason grabbed him by the hips instead of the arm to right him. He yanked his arm away, any attempt to keep his cool lost.

 

“What are you doing?” Once again that tilt of the helmet that reminded hux eerily of an animal who was confused. 

 

“Perhaps you are feeling unwell General. This is very much not like you at all to be so...unobservant.” He marched off without another word, the weight of Kylos stare on the back of his head. He spent the next week avoiding him as much as he could that is until Snoke called upon them to meet in his chamber. He walked stiff back up the runway and refused to look at Kylo during their meeting. Once dismissed it wasn’t Hux who had hurried away, but the knight. That was most definitely an entire hand on his arse and this time Hux did whip around speed past him fuming. How dare he disrespect him like this. They crossed the threshold at the same time and with the hiss of the closed door behind him Hux swung his body full force and faced Kylo. 

 

“Do you really think I don’t know what you’re playing at. I will not tolerate this nonsense and it will end here now Kylo.” There was a moment that that Hux wondered if Kylo had fallen asleep, no noise came from behind the mask. Then with a slow fluid motion Kylo brought his hands up and released his mask. 

 

“I will have to ask you to clarify what you mean General. Considering the oath I took with the Supreme Leader I can not just pick the thoughts from your mind.” He had the helmet propped in the crook of his elbow with ease, as if it weighed no more than a cloud. It infuriated Hux.

 

“Several times now you’ve come in contact with my rear end!” He could feel the blood rush to his face in embarrassment and anger. The very fact he had to point this out to a grown man, no less the one who had only recently become his co commander on this ship. Dark eyes watched him, a low hum coming from Kylos partially parted lips as he was lost in thought. A gloved hand came up where he placed it on his shoulder and the other placed the helmet down.

 

“Would you want me to do it on purpose?” His hand slid down from his shoulder, across his chest, and then along his ribs till it stopped at the jut of his hips beneath the fabric. Fingers splayed as they reached around the curve of his body. Kylos hands shook. Usually he was a man of great confidence but standing before him Kylo looked younger, softer even. He pulled at the corner of his mouth nervously as he waited for Hux to give an answer.

 

“And what if I say no?” His voice was steady even though he was unsure of where he wanted this situation to go. He could feel his heart in his throat against the tightness of his collar, the closeness of Kylos body and how he seemed to lean forward in anticipation. This is not what he had expected to come of this. He could feel the roughness of Kylos fingers on his skin, how even relaxed Kylos hands held power. 

 

“Then that would be it.” It was a simple answer really, but Hux felt like it was wrong, that it wouldn’t something they could forget so easily. 

 

“You’re a terrible liar.” He grabbed him by front of his robe, a clumsy collision of an ill planned kiss. Hux could taste blood in the dips of kylos lips, his tongue drawing lines along sharp teeth as he molded himself to Kylo.

 

Hands wandered until they found what they searched for, Kylo let out broken gasp against his cheek as Hux rubbed him through the thick fabric of his leggings. His scalp stung where Kylo pulled at his hair, steady pressure on his hand as Kylo thrust forward in tempo with his hand. Suddenly Hux is being lifted against the wall, one hand firmly gripped his ass while the other still had his hair. Kylo had become rougher, his body held up Huxs legs as he grinded upward. Both men weren’t exactly quiet but neither of them seemed to care if they were going to be caught. Hux was a mess. His hair had come undone, his uniform was crooked, and his voice became louder as he grew closer to his release. It was then that he felt like several hands roamed his body. 

 

“F-fuck.” His voice came out in a low whine as he came. Kylo kissed him again while he finished himself off by rutting on his ass. His body was already sore and he would probably regret this in the morning but in that moment he felt far too weak to do anything. 

 

“Would you like a proper one of those?” Kylos face was buried in the crook of his neck, his warm breath tickled his cooling skin.

“Oh kriff off.” This gave Kylo a good laugh.


End file.
